PS146
/ |title_ja=VS ルギアI |title_ro=VS Lugia I |image=PS146.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=12 |number=146 |location=Whirl Islands |prev_round=Sandslash Surprise |next_round=Lively Lugia II }} or (Japanese: VS ルギアI VS Lugia I) is the 146th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot , , and Wilton are aboard Wilton's ship, which, along with the S.S. Aqua, is borne aloft by 's power. Someone aboard the S.S. Aqua calls to Lt. Surge below for help as announces that every ship in the area is levitating in a similar fashion. guesses that psychic power of such magnitude must be the work of Lugia. Suddenly Lugia fires an at the crag which Silver, Gold, and Lt. Surge are standing on. The three avoid the attack, but then Lugia plunges the S.S. Aqua back into the sea, causing a tidal wive to form. In an instant, Silver calls out and flies off, despite Gold's objections and Lugia's repeated blasts. Lt. Surge is revealed to have escaped the wave by using his levitating and he then finds that Gold has escaped as well by the same method. Lt. Surge expresses his annoyance, but Gold callously makes himself Lt. Surge's responsibility, stating that he has neither a ing nor a ing Pokémon. As Silver flies out of sight, Lt. Surge dodges an Aeroblast with Gold's warning. In return for Lt. Surge saving Gold's possessions, Gold agrees to tell him everything that he knows about the Masked Man. Gold reveals that they fought the Masked Man twice, and his strategy relies heavily upon ice: he uses previously unheard of techniques and froze an entire lake in seconds. Lt. Surge privately reflects that the he found there was frozen and that when he fought the Masked Man, his adversary did not even attempt the use of ice. Gold leaves off this narrative, having revealed all that he knows and the more pressing issue is dealing with Lugia. Meanwhile, Wilton, who has been released, along with Yellow, Crystal, and his ship from Lugia's psychic clutches asks the two girls if they are okay. However, Yellow, looking skyward, only answers that the Pokémon is the same one she saw over Cerise Island: she says that it was said to have vanished into the Western skies after a battle with Lance. Crystal's Pokédex beeps. Yellow suggests that this is because of the Resonance System: when three Pokédexes, in the possession of their rightful owners, draw close to each other they beep. But Lugia's blast interrupts, which causes Wilton's boat to break in half and start sinking. Meanwhile, Crystal recalls that told her of two other Pokédex holders in Johto. Meanwhile, Silver is still grasping Murkrow's airborne talon, reflects that the were hiding from Lugia, but wonders why Lugia is going berserk. Suddenly he spots Wilton's boat, and releases himself from Murkrow and lands on his , he heads for the doomed vessel. Gold spots the same scene; he and Exbo promptly leap from Lt. Surge's force-field and head for the boat. He and Silver at once put forth their hands to help Crystal, who chides them for a pair of delinquents. Their Pokédexes all beep at once: the very three Pokédexes, they understand, given by Professor Elm and the professor's three starter Pokémon as well have been reunited. Another Aeroblast hits the water and the severed ship leaps into the air. Once it has hit the water again, Silver orders Croconaw to ready itself to leave, but Gold tells him that all three starters are prepared to fight the Diving Pokémon and that they ought to be given a chance. Major events * , , and try to fight . * The three Johto Pokédex holders meet up. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * (flashback) * Lt. Surge * Masked Man (flashback) * Wilton Pokémon * (Exbo; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Megaree; 's) * (Lt. Surge's; ×4) * (flashback) * ( ) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi = VS Lugia (Phần 1) }} de:Kapitel 146 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS146 fr:Chapitre 146 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS146